LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S1 P4/Transcript
(Blake is seen in town outside a cafe waiting for his team) Blake H: *Sigh* Where are they? They should've been here ten minutes ago. (Blake waits a bit more until he hears a voice) ???: Hey hey! ???: If it isn't the God of Light himself! (Blake scowls as the other members of Team Ace arrive alongside their new recruit, Jason Kellons) Blake H: *Sigh* Guys. What did I say about calling me that? Devon: Aww come on Light Bulb! Jin: You know we're only doing it out of friendship man! Blake H: And you also know how much it annoys me. Jin: What's wrong with it man? Blake H:..... Jin:...Uhhh- Jason: W-Well uhh, why'd you call? Blake H: I went on a mission with the Defenders earlier to Remnant. Devon: You did? Henry: Whoa did you hunt that monster!? Blake H: Yeah. We did. Jin: Hold up you didn't invite us!? Devon: What the hell man?! Blake H: We were in a bit of hurry. Jason: Did you find it? Blake H: Yeah. It was some human looking Grimm. And it talked. Henry: Grimm can talk??? Blake H: This one can. Henry: Whoa! Jason: Aww you should've called me at least man! The recruit could use work too! Blake H: I'm sorry Jason. Jason: And I was looking forward to using Scorch on a living thing. Blake H: You'll get the chance one of these days Jason. Jason: Hmph! Jin: Heh, certainly does act thirteen. Jason: Hey, don't make fun of my age! Jin: Okay calm down man. Henry: Still, I'm sure the God of Light handled that monster well! Blake H: Stop! That! Henry: ??? Jin: Dude, chill. Blake H: Then stop calling me that dammit! Devon: What's wrong with it?? Blake H: I don't wanna be known for being a damn God guys! Henry: It's just a compliment! Tell him Jason! Jason: I uhhh, I'm gonna stay out of this one. Henry: *Sigh* Jin: Dude it's literally just a compliment! We don't mean anything by it! Blake H: Well stop! I don't wanna hear it! Jin:...*Sighs in frustration* Blake, seriously. Devon: You're killing the mood man! Blake H: You're the ones killing my attitude! Jason: G-Guys? Jin: Not now Jason! Jason: EEP!! Jin: Now calm down Blake, for the love of god. Blake H: !! I- ???: Hey! Team Ace: ??? Blake H: *Looks* Huh? (Team Ace looks over to see Yang standing near by, her hand on her hip) Jin: Yang??? Jason: Whoa! Who's she??? Henry: That's Yang Xiao Long. Badass Huntress and a friend to the Defenders. Jason: Wow! Blake H: Yang? What are you doing in New York?? Yang: *Walks on over* I felt like paying a visit. I happened to be walking by when I saw you guys. From the sound of things, good thing I did to. Jin: Hey Yang. Good to see you. Yang: Uh huh. Jin: ??? Jason:.... Devon: *Whisper* She seems pissed. Yang: Guys. We need to talk. Henry: What about? Yang: About you guys going praising Blake for being a God of Light thing. Jin: Yang not you too. Devon: We're not insulting him or anything! Yang: Maybe. But it doesn't change the fact that he doesn't like to be constantly called that. Jin: We know. Henry: But it's so cool! We're being led by a literal God right now! Yang: Guys. I get it. You're excited about that idea. I mean its not everyday you find out a friend is a literal god. But still. Take his feeling into the matter. He doesn't like the idea that everyone praises him for being a god. It might make him think that's all people wanna see him for. Jin: Wait that's not all we see him as. Blake H; Sure feels that way... Jin:..... Yang: Look, can you just cut back on it for now? Jin: I mean..... Henry: I guess we can... Jason:.... Yang: Thank you. Jin: No problem. Devon: Well, let's give Blake a break guys. Henry: Good idea. (The members of Team Ace start to leave) Jin: Hit us up if you need help on anymore missions! Blake H: Okay. (The four leave Blake and Yang alone as Blake leans against the wall and sits on the ground) Blake H: *Sigh*.... Yang: You all right? Blake H: I will be... Thanks Yang. Yang: Hey. *Lightly jabs Blake's shoulder* What are friends for? Blake H: True... (Blake looks around) Blake H:....You think that Grimm was telling the truth? Yang: Hm? Blake H: You know, the whole thing about there being more of his kind. Yang: Hmm... Honestly? I hope it wasn't. Blake H: I see. I think it was. Yang: Really? Blake H: Yeah...I don't think we've seen the last of whatever those Grimm were. Yang: Well, if there is more, at least we'll have you to deal with them. Blake H: *Small smile* Thanks Yang. (Yang smiles as Blake looks up with his small smile. The scene then cuts to a dark figure looking at the city of Atlas before he's joined by another Grimm Humanoid) ???: Sire? ???:.... ???: Something on your mind? ???: Just a dream. ???: A dream? ???: Yes, a dream. The dream of us finally reaching the strength to overthrow this entire world and taking it for ourselves. Can't you feel it? ???: I think so sire. ???: Exactly. We all feel it, it's what we were born to do. ???: Right. ???:...... ???:..... ???: Head back to the hive. Tomorrow we send a message to this city and its inhabitants. ???: Yes. King Grimoire. (Grimoire turns and smirks as his eyes glow red) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts